Magenta Gets Glasses/Trivia
*Steve uses his "Peter Piper" Hairstyle for this episode. *This marks the first episode where Magenta wears her famous purple glasses. *Blue is the third clue again (third as a clue overall). **The first time it happened was on "What Is Blue Trying to Do". ***The first two times overall as a clue was in “What Is Blue Trying to Do?” and “Weight and Balance”. It will happen again in “Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day”. *The second clue appears on Eyeleen's glasses display. *There was no skidoo segment in this episode. The skidoo music was played when Steve, Miranda, Blue and Magenta headed home. **This is the second episode to have the skidoo music played when racing to the thinking chair from a non-skidoo location, after Blue's Big Musical. It is followed by Blue's New Place and Blue Goes to the Doctor. **This is also one of the two episodes in Season 3 to not have a skidoo segment, the other being Blue's Big Mystery. *Steve and Miranda sit together on the couch which they called it a Thinking Couch to do the clue review instead of the Thinking Chair. *At first, Magenta got shy of wearing her glasses in public. But Magenta realized that she should just be herself. *During the clue review, Miranda remembered what the second clue was; a window. *A brand-new original song in the Video Letter segment plays after Steve opens the letter. It just so happens to be the tune where all three clues were collected and pieces of the tune was played out for each clue found. **An acoustic guitar was heard for the first clue. An electric guitar was heard for the second clue. And the maracas was heard for the third clue. However, the drum was added in the video letter segment. This is the fourth time Steve gets the mail at the end. *This is the first episode to feature a song in the video letter. *This is the another episode in which the Video Letter segment does not end with "Bye Steve". Later in Let's Boogie *Magenta gets sad like Blue in "Blue's Sad Day". *Like in the episode "Shy", there is no UK or Pistas da Blue version because the producers could not find a replacement for Miranda. *This is the last episode to feature Magenta's owner, Miranda. *This is the Second time that Steve draws a window in his notebook as the second clue. **The first was Adventures in Art. *Steve just as begins singing We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues but as the music stops, he cuts it off and lets Miranda take over having a turn singing a line but she didn't know what to do, she walks up and sings very slowly, then both of them sing together in a different way but without music. *For some reason, this episode is listed in online listings as the Season 4 premiere. *How did Blue put a clue on the window if Magenta was the one looking at it? Blue must've skidooed into Dr. Eyeleen's Glasses Display. However, she wasn't even seen nor heard during that time. Plus, there was no skidoo segment in this episode. This may be a goof, but it's very confusing. *Steve knew the pictures Magenta was looking at. *The first time Blue left a clue on herself from "What Is Blue Trying to Do", it was on her stomach. On this episode, she leaves a clue on her back. How was Blue able to leave a clue on her back safely? She would have had to reach as far as she could with her blue paw print to leave a clue on herself on that part of her body safely. Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages